


help me help you

by gurglegoggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adaptive Biology, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Psuedo Human Character, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurglegoggles/pseuds/gurglegoggles
Summary: Cy says, "You can't do anything until I'm finished with these cookies."Sparrow licks his partner's nape and very gently squeezes his plush abdomen. "Mm. Big request."The shorter man slaps his wandering hands lightly. "How am I supposed to get any bigger if you don't let me eat?"Teeth edge the tender skin of Cy's shoulder, right where Sparrow had sucked a bruising hickey into his skin earlier that week. "I've got a way to help with that, y'know.""It's not permanent," Cy whines around another mouthful of cookies, helplessly reaching for his huge glass of milk on the table and nodding happily when Sparrow passes it to him. "That's the problem."Sparrow helps his boyfriend expand his waistline, if only for the night.





	help me help you

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i've had dreams about this type of thing for the last week or so. figured i'd get this out of my system. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enjoy!

It starts with Sparrow slinging his gangly limbs over his boyfriend.

He says, “You’re really into those cookies, huh?” Cy aggressively cradles the package closer to his chest, glaring at his dark-skinned partner, who snorts. “Nobody said I was tryin’ to take ‘em from you. Just thinkin’ you look real cute with crumbs all over yourself.”

Cy pouts a little bit, wiping his pale pink lips. Sparrow’s hazel eyes glitter as his boyfriend examines his sweater, soft curves hidden underneath the fabric. “Whatever. I thought you liked it when I ate a lot.”

“Oh, I _do_ ,” Sparrow purrs, adjusting himself on the couch so he can run a hand over Cy’s arm and make the shorter man shiver. “I can’t tease you about it?”

A faltering smile creeps up Cy’s face, brown eyes shining as he catches Sparrow’s hand in his own. “Only a little bit, when I _know_ you’re teasing me.” He looks at Sparrow for a long moment before he decides to climb into the taller man’s lap, shuffling and huffing as he gets comfortable, leaning into Sparrow’s warm hold. “You can’t do anything until I’m finished with these.”

Sparrow licks his partner’s nape and very gently squeezes his plush abdomen. “Mm. Big request.”

The shorter man slaps his wandering hands lightly. “How am I supposed to get any bigger if you don’t let me eat?”

Teeth edge the tender skin of Cy’s shoulder, right where Sparrow had sucked a bruising hickey into his skin earlier that week. “I’ve got a way to help with that, y’know.”

“It’s not _permanent_ ,” Cy whines around another mouthful of cookies, helplessly reaching for his huge glass of milk on the table and nodding happily when Sparrow passes it to him. “That’s the problem.”

“Doesn’t mean I like seein’ you all big and round any less,” Sparrow hums, his warm breath making a flush creep up Cy’s face. “Your patience is gonna pay off, I know, but I wanna help my way for now. Yeah?”

The package runs down to the last five or six cookies, and though Cy could stand to rip a second container open and demolish that, too, he settles on swallowing his last mouthful dryly and turning around to fix Sparrow with a knowing look. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Let me finish my drink and then we’ll go, okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sparrow cheers and Cy burps, wiping his face with a grin.

 

//

 

Cy starts off on his hands and knees, stripped of his clothes and impatiently licking his lips. Sparrow slowly works himself up, heavy sac thick and full between his legs. He gives Cy a supplement before pumping lube into his hands. The pill will help his partner, who is significantly more human than he is, to help retain his seed for the duration of the night, and help him bloat up to his fullest capacity.

After several minutes, when Sparrow can see that the pill is taking, watching sweat bead on Cy’s forehead, he leans over him and plunges his well-lubricated fingers into Cy’s tight, tight hole. “Relax, sweets,” Sparrow murmurs, biting his lip in concentration. “Ain’t gonna be able to take me in, clenching so hard. You want me to come inside, don’t ya?”

“Yes,” Cy whimpers lowly, mouth opening and closing in the throes of discomfort and awkwardness while Sparrow searches for his prostate. “Of course I do.”

“Okay,” Sparrow says, watching Cy tremble and spread his knees apart, working to relax his limbs and take his boyfriend further in. Once Sparrow finds his prostate, he spreads his fingers into a wide v and then curls them against the nerve, watching Cy’s spine curve, chubby middle clenching up. Sparrow chuckles when Cy moans wetly, fucking his fingers into his partner for several moments until he feels like Cy is ready. “You still good for this?”

“Hurry up,” Cy demands, ashy-blonde bangs hanging in his face when he turns to look at Sparrow, desperate for more.

“Gotcha,” Sparrow replies easily, lining himself up against Cy’s hole, large, full cock ready.

Most times, he can mask his true nature and the secrets of his lower half with a simple talisman he keeps on himself, but when Cy had figured out his full capacity, and what it could mean for their sex lives, he’d been thrilled to experiment.

Cy, who had been rather chubby all of his life, has never wanted to be big, soft, and round more than he has with Sparrow, because Sparrow so admires him that way, and has loved him through so many low points in his life that Cy feels he deserves this one, simple happiness. Sparrow is happy to oblige, too—before Cy, he’d never had a partner he could trust to do this with and know that they would enjoy it, so really, they both win in this relationship.

Sparrow slides into Cy, careful to mind his partner’s inner walls. The pill helps Cy adjust to his size, but it works in increments, so he has to take it slow. Once he’s confident that Cy can handle his girth, he slides in and out, whispering words of gentle encouragement, entangling their hands on the mattress.

Cy cries out and Sparrow cradles his dick in hand, smearing pre-come down the length of it and watching Cy flush and pant happily. “Sparrow,” he rasps his name out, wiggling his ass against his dark-skinned partner. “Sparrow, c’mon. Please.”

The other man can hardly resist a plea like that. He speeds up, forgoing Cy’s hand-job to wrap his fingers around Cy’s burgeoning waist in an almost bruising grip, delighting in the way the soft skin grows hotter under his touch. Pleasure surges in him when he sees drool falling from Cy’s lips, and the first spurt of come makes its’ way out of him. It probably isn’t very thick, but neither he nor Cy mind at the moment. He narrowly refrains from bucking his hips as Cy squirms, ejaculate moving straight from his hole to the spaces between Cy’s organs, filling him slowly.

When Sparrow snaps his hips a few more times, the second wave of come twice as thick and twice as plentiful, a heady cry rips from Cy’s throat. “Still okay?” Sparrow asks the question in a tender voice, rubbing the soft swell of Cy’s belly.

“Keep going.” Cy nods, giving Sparrow a watery smile.

It takes Sparrow several more minutes and thrusts to empty his load. Each time, he feels a little more sated and hazy, less like he’s going to explode, and more boneless. When he finally pulls out, none of his come leaks out of Cy’s ass, thanks to the pill, and he helps his lover sit down and eventually lie on his back.

Both of them adore _this_ part.

The chemistry of the pill and Sparrow’s ejaculate slowly works inside of Cy, who belches frequently and groans, knees knocking together on the bed. Sparrow spends equal time lavishing Cy’s middle with attention as it grows before their very eyes and helping Cy come dry, the pressure of everything inside of him making him painfully horny.

Cy balloons in a matter of minutes. The best part of this, Cy thinks, is that when he’s full, Cy can feel all of Sparrow’s come inside of him, sloshing around, and his skin stretches taut with the weight of it, making him feel pinned to the mattress. He groans heavily, demanding that Sparrow help him sit up and see the beautiful mess he’s made of him.

Sparrow complies happily, straddling Cy’s legs and pressing his palms to the wide curves of his middle. At its’ final stage, it’s transformed from a small cling of one little roll and a slight muffin top when he shoves himself into tight jeans to this huge dome, spreading beneath beaded nipples in one direction, and lolling _dozens_ of inches ahead of Cy’s chin at the other. Sparrow kisses it worshipfully, licking the deep cavern of Cy’s belly button, humming as he rubs _Cy’s_ dick against the round ball of it, as massive a beer belly as he currently could only dream of sporting.

Cy closes his eyes and lovingly clasps hands with Sparrow. “It hurts, but it hurts so _good_. I wish I could eat something when I was like this. Fuck, that’d be so hot.”

“You know you can’t,” Sparrow reminds him, running a palm over Cy’s belly. “Nothin’ll take.”

The shorter man sighs. “Yeah, I know.”

So, for several more minutes, Cy closes his eyes and enjoys the way Sparrow erotically touches him. He moves from tweaking Cy’s nipples, to reverently pinching Cy’s temporarily fat gut, sliding his fingers beneath it to touch his dick, and spreading cool lotion over the red, stretched skin, hot from the speed of the expansion.

After thirty minutes or so, Cy starts to get gassy. He scowls and Sparrow smiles fondly. “Your favorite part,” the taller man teases, and his pale boyfriend hits him over the head.

He helps Cy hobble to the bathroom and clear the foreign stuff from inside of him, and tucks him in once both of them are cleaned up, Cy back to the light level of pudge that always clings to him.

 

//

 

In the morning, Sparrow yawns as he slumps into the kitchen, leaning his jaw against Cy’s head. He squishes his lover’s cheeks, surprised to find him munching away so early in the morning. “Watcha eatin’?”

“Pancakes,” he replies, mouth full as he speaks. “I left you a few.”

True to form, there are three or four fluffy pancakes on a plate for him, but the stack pales in comparison to Cy’s, which is stacked so high it’s nearly toppling, gleaning with melted butter and waves of syrup. “Gettin’ right to work there, huh sweets?”

Cy pats his belly with a little pout as Sparrow takes a seat. “Every time we do that just makes me wish it was _real_. That I could get it even bigger. I know I _can_ , I just have to work a little harder at it.”

He burps wetly and Sparrow wipes a smear of syrup off of Cy’s face with a smile. “Well, keep at it, then. I’ll cheer you on to victory.”

“You better,” Cy quips back, and goes back to his meal, demanding a comforting belly rub after he’s done before they move to doze on the couch, planning to fully enjoy their day off.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [@gurglegoggles](https://gurglegoggles.tumblr.com) if you ever wanna chat~ thx for reading


End file.
